Predicting The Most Popular 2017 Movie Releases
Posted on December 29th, 2016 Predicting The Most Popular 2017 Movie Releases 4. Born Free Release Date: January 24, 2017 Starring: Margot Robbie, Joe Alwyn Omar Sy This retelling story of a beloved masterpiece Born Free ''starring Margot Robbie and Joe Alwyn tells the story of George and Joy Adamson and the orphaned lion cub, Elsa, they adopt. 6. The LEGO Batman Movie 12. Beauty And The Beast Release Date: March 17, 2017 Starring: Emma Watson, Dan Stevens, Emma Thompson, Ewan McGregor, Ian McKellen, Luke Evans, Josh Gad This 1991 animated beloved Disney classic is being transformed into live-action, and it’s also a retelling of the beloved story as well. 13. Life 36. 38. 39. The LEGO Ninjago Movie Release Date: September 22, 2017 Starring: Dave Franco, Kumali Nanjiani, Jackie Chan, Michael Pena, Abbi Jacobson, Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Justin Theroux, Olivia Munn “The Lego Ninjago Movie” marks the feature film directorial debut of Charlie Bean (“Tron: Uprising”). It’s being produced by Dan Lin, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, and Roy Lee. The screenplay is by Hilary Winston & Bob Logan & Paul Fisher form a story by Kevin Hageman & Dan Hageman, based on LEGO Construction Toys. In this big-screen “Ninjago” adventure, the battle for Ninjago City calls to action young Lloyd (Franco), aka the Green Ninja, along with his friends, who are all secret warriors and Lego Master Builders. Led by kung fu master Wu, who’s as wise-cracking as he is wise, they must defeat evil warlord Garmadon (Theroux), the Worst Guy Ever, who also happens to be Lloyd’s dad. Pitting mech against mech and father against son, the epic showdown will test this fierce, but undisciplined team of modern-day ninjas who must learn to check their egos and pull together to unleash their true power. 40. The Furby Movie Release Date: October 6, 2017 Starring: Bruno Mars, Bradley Simpson, Katy Perry, Ariana Grande, Kylie Jenner, Timothée Chalamet, Ansel Egort, Shawn Mendes, Nick Cannon, Brandy Norwood, Maya Rudolph, Kevin Hart This upcoming animated hip-hop version of this beloved electrionic robotic toy back in 1998, these hamster/owl-like creatures go into this incredible journey, wanting to impress and delight the children all around the world, and they learn what it’s like of who they really are. People are very curious to see of what the movie will be like as a hip-hop version of it, and yes, it is considered a musical as well. So better be prepared for the singing during the movie. 42. Joker Release date: October 6, 2017 Starring: Joaquin Phoenix, Robert De Niro, Zazie Beetz, Bill Camp, Frances Conroy, Marc Maron, Shea Whigham Whatever the plot is for Joker, it should be a grand old time watching Joaquin Phoenix sink his teeth into the character. The film will tell the Batman villain's origin story, from failed stand-up comedian to Arkham Asylum. That sounds like the flashback sequence in The Killing Joke, but Bruce Wayne appears as a kid. That means Batman won't show, but the Joker's gotta go after someone. 43. Happy Death Day 44. The Addams Family Release Date: October 20, 2017 Starring: Oscar Isaac, Charlize Theron, Chloe Grace Mortez, Finn Wolfhard, Nick Roll, Bette Midler, Allison Janney, Elsie Fisher, Aimee Garcia They’re creepy and they’re kooky, and they’re back! The ''Addams Family, originally a New Yorker cartoon by Charles Addams appearing in the publication from 1938-1988, has been adapted into a number of mediums. From the beloved TV series to the ‘90s live-action films to a Broadway musical, American audiences have fallen in love with this eccentric clan. Now, MGM’s forthcoming animated Addams Family movie is the stuff of every aspiring goth kid’s dreams. The film already boasts a wickedly good cast and experienced directors of animated features at the helm. Here’s a look at everything we know about the film so far. 45. A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood Release Date: October 20, 2017 Starring: Tom Hanks, Matthew Rhys, Chris Cooper How do you make a movie about Mr. Rogers? You take a cynical journalist and watch him melt into butter upon the real Mr. Rogers is just heartwarming and magical as the "character" he plays on TV. And you put Tom Hanks in it. 46. Thor: Ragnok 48. Justice League 49. Coco Release Date: November 22, 2017 Starring: Anthony Gonzalez, Benjamin Bratt, Gael García Bernal, Renee Victor, Ana Ofelia Murguia With about a year to go until Coco hits theaters, Pixar has unleashed a torrent of new info about their original adventures. For starters, we now know that the voice cast includes Benjamin Bratt and Gael García Bernal, and that the story centers around a little boy with forbidden musical ambitions. There’s much, much more where that came from so stay tuned to get all the latest on Pixar’s Coco. 50. Star Wars: The Last Jedi 51. Jumanji 2: Welcome To The Jungle Release Date: December 22, 2017 Starring: Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Nick Jonas, Karen Gilan, Jack Black 52. Betty Boop: The Movie Release Date: December 22, 2017 Starring: Kate Micucci, Tom Kenny America's most beloved and iconic cartoon is finally heading to the big screen for Christmastime next year. It has been confirmed that it will also be an animated and musical film. The plot for this movie is after when Betty Boop falls into a rabbit hole, she goes into the beautiful town where she had never gone before, San Francisco. 53. Cats Release date: December 25, 2017 Starring: Idris Elba, Ian McKellen, Robert Fairchild, Mette Towley, Judi Dench, Taylor Swift, Francesca Hayward, Rebel Wilson, Frederico Bonelli, James Corden, Alexandra Daddario, Jennifer Hudson, Jason Derulo, Zac Efron Somehow, a movie version of the Broadway musical Cats is really happening. Tom Hooper (Les Misérables) is behind the production and he's got an all-star cast of marvelous screen legends and daisy fresh pop stars from America. It's a weird mix that should pull audiences from the cold weather next December. It's all about the costumes. We can't wait to see. 54. Little Women Release date: December 25, 2017 Starring: Emma Watson, Saoirse Ronan, Meryl Streep, Florence Pugh, Timothée Chalamet, Laura Dern, Bob Odenkirk, Chris Cooper Lady Bird besties Greta Gerwig and Saoirse Ronan reunite for a new remake of Little Women in 2017. Gerwig will handle director duties and Ronan (as Jo March) will lead an all-star ensemble that includes Streep, Watson, Dern, and Pugh.